Under Her Nose
by CreateWriteInspire
Summary: Destiel AU - Dean is spending the summer with Anna-his bestfriend & occasional lover-at her family vacation home. He doesn't predict the extra housemate - Anna's little brother, Castiel. One small incident leads to an intimate moment between Cas and Dean and neither of them can control their urges to do it again - just little bit of angst. Warning: Male on male smut
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was partly inspired by Deathtoonnormalcy, who's been more than gracious about me borrowing the premise. The story 'forgive me' is great, if you haven't checked it out already, do it :) Also, Cabin Fever by the same author is freaking fabulous, one of my favourites. Check it out, it's great :)**

**I hope you enjoy this one… I'm just kind of testing it to see how it's received and then I'll see how it pans out :) Enjoy. Reviews would be lovely.**

|-{o.O}-|

"Take this left," Anna instructs.

Dean slows the Impala as he obeys her instructions. He follows the rest of the road until his car is sitting in front of a pair of large, intimating, golden gates.

"Son of a bitch," Dean whispers.

Anna grins widely and reaches over him to punch in a four-digit code that permits them access. As Dean drives up to the house, he just grows more and more overwhelmed. Anna's family's vacation house is bigger than any building he's been to. He didn't think people like Anna really existed. Houses like these only appear in magazines depicting the lifestyles of the rich and famous. He definitely underestimated _just_ how rich Anna's family really are.

Anna enjoys the look of utter amazement on Dean's face as they pull up to the front of her enormous house. It had been a mission to get Dean to agree to come with her. She was expecting him to be a little overwhelmed. Still, she wanted to give her best friend a good summer vacation and, to be honest, spend a little time alone with him. Dean and Anna have a very… in-between relationship. It's like they're halfway between being a couple and halfway between being friends. Dean likes the sex and Anna likes the intimacy and the possibility that Dean and she might actually, someday, become a couple.

A romantic summer at her parents' holiday home is just what they need. They'll also have the privacy since her parents are spending the summer in Europe.

Dean hauls their luggage out of the trunk and heaves it up the stairs. Anna unlocks the door and Dean is gobsmacked once more. From the polished marble floors, to the massive staircase and to the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, Anna's place is magnificent. Even more surprising is the butler that takes Dean and Anna's luggage to their bedroom.

Before Dean can open his mouth to speak, someone comes running down the stairs. He stops mid-way to stare at them.

"Anna?" The brunette asks. His voice suggests that he's both surprised and delighted.

"Cassie!" Anna cries and they both run to each other to meet and hug at the bottom of the stairs. Cassie practically lifts Anna off her feet. "I thought you were going overseas with Mum and Dad!" She enthuses.

"Yeah," Castiel begins, "but it was such a hectic semester… I just wanted to relax this summer." The brunette guy eyes Dean, "I didn't know you were going to be here," he smiles awkwardly. "I can… make other plans if you-,"

"Don't be silly!" Anna beams, "The house is so big I probably won't see you as it is!" Anna hugs her brother again. She's a little disappointed that she won't have as much privacy with Dean as she thought but she hardly ever gets quality time with Cassie anymore!

Dean stands awkwardly behind Anna, "Who's this?" Castiel finally asks.

"Oh!" Anna cries and laughs like she just remembered that Dean is still standing there, "Cassie, this is Dean, a friend of mine," she gestures with her hands, "Dean, this is my little brother Cassie."

Castiel rolls his eyes but grins, nonetheless as he extends his hand, "Castiel," he amends, "Nice to meet you."

Dean shakes his hand, "Dean," he says, "you too."

"Well," Anna begins, "I'm going to quickly use the ladies room… you two can get better acquainted." Anna skips up the stairs and Dean is left standing with a stranger.

Castiel grins awkwardly, "I, uhh… how about I give you a tour?" He asks.

"Yeah," Dean agrees eagerly, "that'd be great."

Castiel leads Dean into the kitchen and then the living room – both are magnificent and, Dean would never say aloud, decadent. Then Castiel leads him out the back to an enormous pool with deck chairs sitting by it.

"So," Castiel begins, "You and Anna?" He asks and Dean's heart stops. Is he about to get the 'what are your intentions with my sister?' speech? "I didn't even know she was seeing someone…" Castiel laughs, "I guess that's what passes for communication in this family."

Castiel digs his hands into his pockets and starts walking mindlessly. Dean follows.

"Uhh, yeah," Dean agrees and coughs uncomfortably, "but uhh… it's not really like that… Anna's kind of like my best friend."

"With benefits?" Castiel asks before he's able to stop himself.

Dean looks like a deer caught in headlights, "I, uhh…"

Castiel smiles, "Relax, Dean," he says, "I'm not gonna… punch you or anything… Anna can take care of herself… I was just…" Castiel shrugs, "curious."

Dean frowns and almost laughs, "About whether or not I'm doing your sister?" He didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out. He expects Castiel to turn on him but, instead, he bursts out laughing.

"I guess… when you put it that way… I sound sick," he says, "I guess… I just want to know if… I should make myself scarce on occasion…" Castiel's still chuckling, "I guess what I want to know is will you be needing privacy?"

"I think we'll be okay," Dean responds.

"I wouldn't want to cramp your style," Castiel grins.

"You mean you don't want to salt my game?" Dean asks and Castiel chuckles again.

"Exactly," he says, "maybe we should have a secret sign to let me know… I'm a little oblivious sometimes when it comes to social interactions… I don't realise when someone's subtly trying to hint that I'm overstaying my welcome."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "Like a code word?"

Castiel laughs again, "Sure," he agrees.

"Funky town," Dean says quickly and Castiel laughs even harder. Dean joins in.

"Funky town," Castiel agrees, "that's… great."

"Well, thanks for being so cool, Cas," Dean says appreciatively, "meeting family members is… not usually something I'm… good at."

Castiel frowns, "Cas?" He asks.

"Oh," Dean begins, "do you not like that?"

Cas shakes his head, "No, it's great," he dismisses, "I'm used to Cassie and… I really don't like that."

Dean grins, "I'll make a mental note of it."

"There you are!" Anna interrupts and only now do they both realise that they've unthinkingly done a lap of the pool. "I thought I lost you," she grins and then latches onto Dean's arm, "c'mon, I wanna show you the rest of the house!"

Dean waves goodbye to Cas as Anna tugs him back into the house. Cas lazily waves back.

|-{o.O}-|

Cas looks up from his book to smile at the maid as she puts his lemonade on the table next to his occupied deck chair.

"Thanks Maria," Cas says. She returns a smile and disappears back into the house. Cas' eyes drift back to his book.

He usually doesn't like reading by the pool – he has to wear sunglasses, even though he's sitting under an umbrella, just so the light reflecting off the water doesn't burn his retinas – but he could hear Anna and Dean from the library and he thought he should at least get out of the house for them.

He's been trying to keep his distance for the last few days. He wants to prove to his sister that she and Dean will have all the privacy they want. If he'd known that they would be here, he would've gone to Europe with his folks but he didn't so he's stuck here for the summer and he doesn't want to be a nuisance.

He just starts another chapter when he's disrupted.

"Hey Cas," Dean greets, heading towards him in nothing but a pair of board shorts.

"Hey," Cas responds. Dean throws his towel on the recliner next to Cas.

"You swimming?" He asks. Cas looks down at himself. He's wearing appropriate clothing. During his stays here, he usually only ever rocks around in swimming trunks. Even if he doesn't plan on swimming.

"Uhh, probably not," Cas says and gestures to his book, "reading."

Dean grins down at him, "C'mon… I bet you can dive like a pro," Dean gestures to the diving board that's taller than he is, "growing up with that thing in your house."

Cas smiles, he really likes Dean. Of all Anna's boyfriends, Dean's his favourite. Well, of all the boys-who-are-her-friends. He's funny and laid back but, most of all, he always makes the effort to talk to Cas. Any other guy might not treat him as nicely for hanging around and 'salting his game' – as Dean put it. Dean doesn't seem to care.

Cas chuckles, "You have no idea," he jokes, "I'm the undefeated belly flop champion."

Dean cackles, "That I'd like to see," he says before jumping into the pool. He resurfaces and runs his hands through his hair, making him look very refined.

Cas has to force himself to return his eyes to his book. When he looks up again, Dean's sitting on the edge of the pool with just his feet in the water. He's facing Cas but his eyes are on his feet. Cas goes to open his mouth and start a conversation but his eyes fall on Anna, who's walking over in her bikini. She sneaks up behind Dean and pushes him in. Anna giggles delightfully and Cas chuckles too. Dean resurfaces.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Dean cries and reaches up to grab Anna. She tries to pull away but he's got her by the wrist. She screams as Dean pulls her in. Cas laughs loudly as Anna comes up for air and splashes Dean and he splashes her back. He grabs her and she giggles hysterically. Dean laughs too when she puts all her weight on his shoulders, trying to dunk him under but having no luck.

Dean just stands there, unmoving, "You're attempts are pathetic," he says.

"I'm going to make you eat your words, Winchester," she groans.

Dean simply laughs, grabs her by the waist and throws her, causing a huge splash that even sprays Cas with water.

Cas watches their display a little sadly. They look so carefree and happy. Cas has never had a relationship like that – friendship or other.

They simmer down and Anna swims to the edge and rests her chin on her forearms, "Come in, Cas," Anna pleads.

Cas shakes his head but smiles, "No thank you," he respectfully declines. Dean sneaks up behind her and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"I already tried," he tells her, "Cassie's being a party pooper." Cas glares at Dean who then puts his hands up in surrender, "Cas…" he amends, "is being a party pooper."

Cas smiles.

Dean leans in and kisses Anna on the cheek, "I'm going to get a beer," he tells her before launching out of the pool. Cas finds Dean so very interesting. He gets absolutely everything himself, he never asks or even usually accepts maid service. He didn't even let the butler drive his car to the garage on the day of his arrival. "Do you want anything?" He asks.

"I'd love an ice tea," Anna smiles.

"Cas? You want anything?" Dean turns his eyes on Cas.

"Uhh, sure," he smiles.

Dean heads inside, "He's so polite," Cas acknowledges like it's strange.

Anna grins widely, "You like him?"

Cas nods, "He's cool," he says and Anna smiles even bigger. Cas eyes the empty glass sitting next to him. He figures he should probably take that inside before he gets another one. Maria always gives him the eye of shame when he makes unnecessary mess.

"I'll be back," he assures Anna as he follows Dean inside with the empty glass in his hand. He pushes against the swinging door to enter the kitchen and he's met with a loud crash and something hard resisting the door. The door swings back and Dean's standing on the other side with a tray of broken glass and spilt liquid at his feet.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," Cas apologises. He looks Dean up and down and notices the deep red colour of blood from where Cas broke the glasses against his torso, "shit, you're bleeding."

Dean looks down, "Oh," he says in surprise.

"Dean, I'm so sorry," Cas repeats.

Dean kind of scoffs, "Don't worry, Cas," he dismisses, "I'm fine."

Cas shakes his head, "Come into the living room, I'll take care of it." Dean steps out of the pile of broken glass carefully.

"I'm really okay," he tries to shake Cas off.

Cas runs around the island in the kitchen and opens a draw. He returns to Dean with a little pack in his hands. "C'mon," he gestures for Dean to follow him and opens the door leading to the living room.

Dean looks back at the shattered glass, "Shouldn't I clean that up?" He asks.

"No, don't worry… c'mon," Cas insists.

Dean follows just to appease Cas, "Really, Cas, I'm fine," he tries again. "I don't need first aid."

Cas leads Dean to the couch, "Lie down, I'll take care of it… you may have glass in there." Cas sits on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Cas…" Dean begins.

"Please Dean?" Cas pleads with his eyes.

Dean can't say no. He rolls his eyes and moves to lie down on the couch, "This is unnecessary," he mutters.

Cas smiles, "Trust me, Dean," he says, "I'm pre-med."

Dean chuckles, "Yeah, Anna mentioned."

Cas unzips the little black bag and moves to kneel in front of Dean. He wets a clean piece of cloth with some anti-septic liquid. "This may sting," he tells Dean.

Dean scoffs, "Please, I have an extre-ahh," Dean hisses as Cas runs the cloth over a cut on Dean's chest.

Cas chuckles lightly, "Sorry," he whispers. When Cas is satisfied that the cut is clean, he presses a bandage over the wound. He then moves to the one on the opposite side, on Dean's ribcage. He cleans and dresses it.

The simple act of aiding Dean is… somehow… oddly intimate. He tells himself it's just because Dean's shirtless that makes him feel as if they should be behind locked doors.

The final cut is the worse. It's long and sits halfway between Dean's belly button and hip bone and disappears down the hem of his pants.

"Um, Dean," Cas begins awkwardly.

"Yeah?" Dean responds.

"Your, uhh… the cut is…" Cas licks his lips, "I can't see it all because it's hiding under your pants."

"Oh!" Dean cries, "Right, sure," he says and he slips his thumbs under his shorts and slides them down and inch. "Is that alright?" He asks.

Cas swallows, "Yes," he says nervously. With Dean's pants so low, Cas can almost see a trail of hair and the wound is perfectly visible. Cas starts cleaning it. He pats against the wound softly and drifts down until he's trailing right at the edge. Cas' finger grazes Dean's skin and it feels like an electric current just ran through his body. _What was that?_ He thinks. Cas spares a glance at Dean's face and his breathing is even – too even. Dean looks like he's concentrating but Cas doesn't know what on.

"Does that hurt?" Cas asks in a whisper.

"No, it feels good," Dean answers quickly but then he shakes his head, "I mean," he corrects, "it's fine."

Cas bites his lip as he seals Dean's cut with another bandage, running his fingertips over the skin of Dean's hip, purposely spilling over the edge of the bandage. He knows he's done but he doesn't want to stop.

"I, uhh," his voice comes out shaky, "I'm going to just check if you're bruised or if there's glass anywhere I don't see."

"Okay," Dean agrees in a quiet voice. Cas runs his hands softly over Dean's stomach, pressing his fingertips into Dean's skin.

"Just tell me if you're uncomfortable," Cas whispers.

Dean nods and looks at Cas. As Cas trails his hands up to Dean's chest, he watches Dean press his lips into a hard line.

"Does that hurt?" He asks but Dean shakes his head.

"No," he whispers breathlessly. Cas continues. He doesn't quite understand why he can't stop. He can't stop running his hands over Dean. He can't help the sensations running through his body. He runs a hand over Dean's pectoral and his pinkie finger accidently grazes Dean's nipple. A soft, almost inaudible moan escapes Dean and Cas freezes. _That noise_, he thinks. Cas can't explain it but it does something to him. He feels his groin twitch. It can't be right. That usually doesn't happen as a result of cleaning wounds and, certainly not when touching men. There's just something about Dean.

Dean bites his lip and closes his eyes. He hadn't meant to make that sound.

"Did that hurt?" Cas asks.

"No," Dean says, "just…" he licks his lips and finally opens his eyes, "sensitive." He looks to Cas who looks as curious as he feels. Cas runs a finger over Dean's nipple only, this time, it's on purpose. He expects Dean to stop him but he doesn't.

"Is that… sensitive?" Cas asks and Dean nods.

"Yeah," he agrees. Cas continues to run his finger over the nub in a circular motion. Cas lick his lips and trails his hand down Dean's body again. His eyes fall on the hard bulge beneath Dean's pants.

Cas argues with himself. _Don't do it_, he tells himself but he wants to, he's never wanted something more than to touch Dean there… right now. He doesn't understand the urge but he knows it's there.

Dean attempts to keep his breathing under control. _This is crazy_, he thinks. He's never had these feelings before, certainly not with a guy and most definitely not with his best friends' little brother. Cas started touching him and it was like he was on fire. Every inch of his skin prickled excitedly. He can't explain it he just knows he wants it, he wants it so bad. _Please_, he begs Cas in his head, _just touch me_.

Cas watches Dean lightly tug his pants even lower and he takes that as a sign. He runs his hand over Dean's hardness and grasps it tightly.

Dean groans and Cas can't believe how unbelievable sexy that sound is. Dean's eyes lock with Cas' and they both know what the other is thinking: 'I don't know what's happening but I like it' coupled with 'we shouldn't be doing this but, please god, don't stop'. Cas can't help it when he slides a hand down Dean's pants and revels in the glory of putting skin to skin. Dean whimpers softly at the contact and his lids fall over his eyes. Cas starts running his hand up and down Dean's member. He grows frustrated by the restrictions and pulls Dean out of his pants and starts moving faster. Cas feeds on every soft noise out of Dean. His strokes grow more intense as he watches Dean's expression. The crease between his eyebrows deepens and his lips part as he sucks in a lustful breath. Dean's hand falls off the couch and onto Cas' knee. As he builds, he grips Cas' leg tightly. He digs his nails in as he erupts onto his stomach and groans.

Cas retracts his hands. Now that the moment has passed, it's awkward again. Dean looks at him and neither of them know what to say. Cas picks up a cloth and quickly wipes Dean's stomach down.

"You're, umm," he stutters, "you're… good," he says before quickly getting up and walking away.

Dean leans his head back and sighs, "What the fuck?" He whispers to himself. He just let his best friend's little brother give him a hand job. That's so fucked up and yet, he's never had a hotter experience in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days pass with unusual awkward tension in the air. Cas admires Dean's ability to act like nothing ever happened but, when Anna leaves the room, there's no one to act for and so the silence goes untouched.

Dean tries to make pleasant conversation and Cas reciprocates but it's forced. They can only muster some meaningless chit chat, a few uncomfortable jokes and nervous laughter.

Cas stands in the shower and lets the cool water run over his body. He revisits the memory of Dean's half-naked body lying in front of him and he feels himself grow hard. He hasn't been able to get the image out of his head since it happened. He doesn't know what it is but Dean has an undeniable effect on him. Even his mere memory makes Cas buzz with excitement. Their hands accidently brush and Cas' groin twitches. The reaction is as certain as when the doctor bumps your knee with that little hammer and your leg involuntarily kicks – if it doesn't happen then you can conclude that there's something seriously wrong.

Cas runs his hands over his chest and he imagines that they're Dean's hands. He silently slips into his fantasy.

Dean trolls the hall and heads for the bedroom where he knows Anna's probably already sleeping or waiting for him. He slows as he passes the bathroom. He can hear the shower running but what's more interesting is that the door is open a crack. He peers in, just to catch a glimpse purely out of curiosity. At least, that's what Dean tells himself.

He catches glimpses of water and skin but it's not enough. His 'curiosity' needs more. He edges closer and, very gently, eases the door open a little more. The sight is magnificent. Cas' naked body dripping wet is like an eclipse – you know you shouldn't be looking but you do anyway because it's too beautiful to resist. Dean runs his eyes over every curve and angle like it's his oxygen supply and he's just resurfaced after a near drowning experience. Dean's attraction to Cas is irrefutable and unexplainable. Never before has a guy made him feel this way. Correction: never before has _anyone_ made him feel this way. There was a time when Dean was as straight as the day is long but now he's not so sure. Not that he's capable of admitting that to himself. As he watches Cas sensually run his hands over his body, it's hard to deny. He loves women and there's no doubt about it. He loves every curve of a woman's beautiful body. Thinking of men like that was just… unthinkable. Now, looking at Cas, thinking of women like that is almost unthinkable. He imagines running his lips over Cas' jawline, feeling his hard chest against his own, gripping his short, dishevelled hair between his finger, claiming those big, plump, slightly-chapped lips, running his thumps over those tantalising hip bones, feeling his hard manhood against his own and listening to Cas' deep, husky voice moan his name. There's nothing a woman could do to imitate that.

Dean doesn't notice until his eyes fall on Cas' face but Cas is looking at him. He freezes and knows he should probably at least pretend like he wasn't spying but Cas' eyes have him captivated. He's staring back at Dean and yet he's not protesting or trying to cover up. He almost stands proudly with his rock hard member in his hands.

Cas doesn't believe what he's seeing. Dean is watching him, staring at him like he's the most beautiful thing in the world, it makes him crazy. Cas can't help it when he starts touching himself. He moves his hand up and down and watches Dean's face as his eyes fall to the action. Dean watching him only makes him more turned on. He starts moving faster and Dean doesn't walk away, he continues to look.

Dean stands, captivated by the sight. It almost makes him want to barge in, lock the door and take Cas here and now. Dean doesn't realise that he would do it if it wasn't for his desire to finish watching the show. Cas murmurs softly and Dean's shaft grows painfully hard.

Dean practically begs for it to happen as he watches Cas bring himself to the edge. His eyes look up to capture Dean's and he bites his bottom lip. Cas groans as he climaxes. His chest heaves as he comes down. A small smirk plays on his lips before he turns and dips his head under the shower and lets the water clean his mess. Dean lingers for a moment to take in the sight of Cas' backside before he closes the door and heads to his room.

He opens the door to his room and Anna's head pops up.

"Hey," she says softly as he covers the distance between the door and the bed.

Dean smiles weakly. He had half-hoped that she'd be asleep so he might have the opportunity to get himself off. He crawls into bed and presses his lips against Anna's. Anna responds a little more enthusiastically and leans her body into Dean's. Her hand runs down his body to his hard package.

"Someone's a little happy to see me," she moans against his mouth. Dean chuckles but it's a little force. Anna pulls away as she trails her lips down Dean's torso. Dean tilts his head back and closes his eyes. He's ashamed to say that there's a different Novak in his imagination. He murmurs softly as Anna's mouth covers his member. He pictures Cas' lips around his hardness and he already feels himself start to build. His fingers grip Anna's hair but it's too short and it destroys the illusion so he lets go.

The memory of Cas touching him and touching himself runs through his mind and he moans loudly.

"Cas…" Dean murmurs and Anna and he both simultaneously freeze as they realise what was just said. Anna pulls back to look at Dean who looks like he's just as surprised as she is.

"What did you just say?" She asks slowly.

Dean gulps, "I, umm…" he begins, "said fast… er."

Anna grinds her teeth together, "No you didn't," she says, "you said _Cas_."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Dean yells in his head, "Umm…" he stutters.

Anna sits back on her heels forcefully, "You did _not_ just call me by your ex-girlfriends name," she spits.

Dean looks confused, "What?" He asked.

"Get out," Anna begins.

"What?" Dean asks, "Anna, I'm sorry."

Anna jumps off the bed and Dean follows. She grabs a pillow and shoves it against Dean's chest, "You are sleeping on the couch," she pushes him towards the exit and out the door, "I'd give you a guest bedroom but I don't think you deserve it."

Anna's scowl is fierce and Dean doesn't quite understand what he's done wrong. Well, he does, he's a total screw-up but Anna isn't throwing him out because he called her by her brother's name.

"Anna," Dean tries again, "I'm sorry…"

"Why don't you call that slut, Cassie and tell her all about it since it's her you really want in your bed," Anna jeers before slamming the door. Dean groans, he's such a moron. He can only thank the Gods that that didn't go even worse than it could have. God only knows how she would've acted if she knew which Cas he'd been thinking about.

He heads to the living room and collapses onto the couch, cursing himself.

|-{o.O}-|

Dean wakes. From his post on the couch, the early morning sun shines right into his eyes. He groans and tries to move away from it but he can't escape the glare. He begrudgingly gets up and makes his way into the kitchen. He's not looking forward to seeing Anna again. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. He has to make amends because he really doesn't want Anna to kick him out.

Dean freezes as he enters the kitchen and Cas is there. He's wearing nothing but his sweat pants and is leaning over the kitchen island. He's lazily feeding himself cereal and watching the morning news on the little TV that sits on the bench. His eyes fall on Dean.

"Morning," he says with a mouthful of coco pops.

Dean smiles lazily, Cas looks so cute in the morning, "Morning," he says as he heads to the coffee machine and helps himself. "Where's your sister?" Dean asks.

"She went to get her nails done," he replies and Dean nods to himself, "she always does it when she's mad… don't take it personally."

Dean swallows, Cas knows that Anna's upset with him but does he know why?

"What'd she say to you?"

Cas glance over his shoulder briefly, "Nothing," he replies, "but you're sleeping on the couch and Anna's getting her nails done… it's not hard to put two and two together."

Dean just nods, "Do you…" he begins, "have any advice?"

Cas chuckles, "Stay out of her way," he suggests. He turns his attention back to the TV as he talks, "believe me… if you piss Anna off, you don't want to make her angrier… buy her flowers, leave them in her room but don't, under any circumstances, try and talk to her… let her come to you after she's cooled down… Anna's like the hulk… you better believe you want like her when she's angry."

Dean laughs, "Thanks," he says and Cas just nods his head. Dean walks over to the island next to Cas. He rests his elbows on the bench like Cas and watches the news.

"What'd you do, anyway?" Cas asks curiously and Dean exhales.

Dean shakes his head, "I, uhh… just said the wrong thing."

"The wrong thing or the wrong name?"

Dean makes a sputtering noise as he chokes on his coffee. He looks to Cas accusingly, "I thought you said she didn't tell her anything."

Cas looks both confused and amused, "She didn't," he says, chuckling at Dean's reaction, "Anna's voice carries."

_Shit_, Dean thinks, _he knows_. "What exactly did you hear?" He asks nervously.

"Something about you really wanting to be in bed with some other girl," he murmurs before turning to Dean, "do I have to be concerned for my sister, Dean?" He asks.

Dean bites his lip. He can't exactly say no when it's all he can do not to claim Cas' lips right here.

"I can assure you… there's no other girl…" he specifies.

Cas looks thoughtful, "Good," is all he says and then his eyes drift down and he stands up straight. "How are those cuts I gave you?"

Dean follows Cas' eye line to his torso and straightens up too, "Oh, they're fine… I've changed the Band-Aids twice."

Cas nods, "You probably don't need them anymore… I can check for you?" He suggests.

"Yeah, sure," Dean agrees.

Cas stands awkwardly for a moment, "Uhh, you need to…" He begins and gestures to Dean's shirt.

"Oh!" Dean says, "Right," he quickly pulls his shirt up over his head.

Cas permits himself to study Dean's body. He gently brushes his fingertips against the skin of his chest and he swears that Dean's breathing catches. He peels the bandage off his skin and inspects the small cut he gave him. It looks perfectly healed.

"Looks good," he breathes and it tickles Dean's skin. Dean lifts his arms to give Cas better access to the one on his rib cage. Cas trails his fingers down Dean's stomach to the hem of his pants. Without thinking, he kneels so that he's at eye level with Dean's hips.

"Uhh," Cas begins, "Dean…" He begins.

Dean's eyes flash open, he hadn't realised he'd let them fall closed, "Oh, right," he realises and he hooks his thumbs under the hem off his sweat pants and slides them down an inch. Cas gulps at the new, bare skin he's exposed to. He tugs at the bandage and sits it on the table. He gently runs his fingers over the cut that's pretty much completely healed.

"Looks good," Cas whispers but he doesn't stand up. He lets his fingertips linger on Dean's skin. He glances up and Dean's looking down at him. Cas looks so innocent, his eyes are almost pleading. Dean inhales and bites his lip. That's it, Cas is done. All it takes is the image of Dean with his bottom lip between his teeth and he can't control his urges.

"Fuck it," Cas whispers. In one, quick movement, he unleashes Dean's hard member from his pants and takes it in his mouth. Dean moans at the contact as Cas starts running his tongue up and down Dean's shaft. Dean has to brace himself against the kitchen counter or he'll buckle under the immense pleasure. His heart races because he knows that the maid could walk in at any time and there's no way to explain this. It would definitely be one of those 'it's exactly what it looks like' moments. Dean sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle his moans. Cas looks up at him with his member in his mouth and Dean feels himself come undone. How can one person have such an outstanding effect on him?

Cas works harder and faster to bring Dean to the edge, "Fuck, Cas," Dean whispers. "Keep going," he pleads, as if Cas would stop. Dean feels himself on the urge, "God I'm…"

Cas and Dean both hear it as the front door opens. Dean feels himself freeze but Cas doesn't stop and he's sent over the edge. He involuntarily grips Cas by the hair and holds him in position as he rides out his orgasm. He hears Anna calling from the next room but he needs this to finish, it's like he has no control over his actions. He finishes and Cas pulls back, stands up and smirks before casually returning to his cereal. Dean covers himself just as Anna walks in.

"Cas?" She repeats and then her eyes fall on Dean, "Oh…" she says and her face sets to scowl. She pretends to ignore him and looks to Cas, "I'm going for a swim," she announces and then she glares back at Dean for a moment, "alone."

Anna leaves and Cas looks over his shoulder at Dean, "Lilies," he says randomly but then he clarifies, "her favourite flowers are lilies."

Dean smiles, "Thanks."


End file.
